The present invention relates to a process.
In particular, the present invention relates to a process which comprises the use of an enzyme.
More in particular, the present invention relates to a process for enzymatically modifying pectin.
Pectin is a structural polysaccharide commonly found in the form of protopectin in plant cell walls. The backbone of pectin comprises linked (1xe2x86x924)-xcex1-D-galacturonic acid residues which are interrupted with a small number of 1xe2x86x922 linked xcex1-L-rhamnose units.
In addition, pectin comprises highly branched regions with an almost alternating rhatnno-galacturonan chain. These highly branched regions also contain other sugar units (such as D-galactose, L-arabinose and xylose) attached by glycosidic linkages to the C3 or C4 atoms of the rhamnose units or the C2 or C3 atoms of the galacturonic acid units. . The long chains of -(1xe2x86x924)-xcex1linked galacturonic acid residues are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9csmoothxe2x80x9d regions, whereas the highly branched regions are commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9chairy regionsxe2x80x9d.
Some of the carboxyl groups of the galacturonic residues are esterified (e.g. the carboxyl groups are metbylated). By way of example some galacturonic acid residues are esterified with methanol. Typically esterification of the carboxyl groups occurs after polymerisation of the galacturonic acid residues. However, it is extremely rare for all of the carboxyl groups to be esterified (e.g. methylated).
Usually, the degree of esterification will vary from 0-90%. If 50% or more of the carboxyl groups are esterified then the resultant pectin is referred to as a xe2x80x9chigh ester pectinxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cHE pectinxe2x80x9d for short) or a xe2x80x9chigh methoxyl pectinxe2x80x9d. If less than 50% of the carboxyl groups are esterified then the resultant pectin is referred to as a xe2x80x9clow ester pectinxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cLE pectinxe2x80x9d for short) or a xe2x80x9clow methoxyl pectinxe2x80x9d. If 50% of the carboxyl groups are esterified then the resultant pectin is referred to as a xe2x80x9cmedium ester pectinxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cME pectinxe2x80x9d for short) or a xe2x80x9cmedium methoxyl pectinxe2x80x9d. If the pectin does not contain anyxe2x80x94or only a fewxe2x80x94esterified groups it is usually referred to as pectic acid.
The structure of the pectin, in particular the degree of esterification (e.g. methylation), dictates many of the resultant physical and/or chemical properties of the pectin. For example, pectin gelation depends.on the chemical structure of the pectin, especially the degree of esterification. In addition, however, pectin gelation also depends on the soluble-solids content, the pH and calcium ion concentration. With respect to the latter, it is known that the calcium ions form complexes with free carboxyl groups, particularly those on a LE pectin.
Pectic enzymes are classified according to their mode of attack on the galacturonan part of the pectin molecule. A review of some pectic enzymes has been prepared by Pilnik and Voragen (Food Enzymology, Ed.: P. F. Fox; Elsevier; (1991); pp: 303-337). In particular, pectin methylesterases (EC 3.1.1.11), otherwise referred to as PMEs, de-esterify HE pectins to LE pectins or pectic acids. In contrast, and by way of example, pectin depolymerases split the glycosidic linkages between galacturonosyl methylester residues.
In more detail, PME activity produces free carboxyl groups and free methanol. The increase in free carboxyl groups can be easily monitored by automatic titration. In this regard, earlier studies have shown that some PMEs de-esterify pectins in a random manner, in the sense that they de-esterify any of the esterified (e.g. methylated) galacturonic acid residues on one or more than one of the pectin chains. Examples of PMEs that randomly de-esterify pectins may be obtained from fungal sources such as Aspergillus aculeatus (see WO 94/25575) and Aspergillus japonicus (Ishii et al 1980 J Food Sci 44 pp 611-14). Baron et al (1980 Lebensm. Wiss. xcexc-Technol. 13pp 330-333) apparently have isolated a fungal PME from Aspergillus niger. This fungal PME is reported to have a molecular weight of 39000 D, an isoelectric point of 3.9, an optimum pH of 4.5 and a Km value (mg/ml) of 3.
In contrast, some PMEs are known to de-esterify pectins in a block-wise manner, in the sense that it is believed they attack pectins either at non-reducing ends or next to free carboxyl groups and then proceed along the pectin molecules by a single-chain mechanism, thereby creating blocks of un-esterified galacturonic acid units which can be calcium sensitive. Examples of such enzymes that block-wise enzymatically de-esterify pectin are plant PMEs. Up to 12 isoforms of PME have been suggested to exist in citrus (Pilnik W. and Voragen A. G. J. (Food Enzymology (Ed.: P. F. Fox); Elsevier; (1991); pp: 303-337). These isoforms have different properties.
Random or blockwise distribution of free carboxyl groups can be distinguished by high performance ion exchange chromatography (Schols et al Food Hydrocolloids 1989 6 pp 115-121). These tests are often used to check for undesirable, residual PME activity, in citrus juices after pasteurisation because residual PME can cause, what is called, xe2x80x9ccloud lossxe2x80x9d in orange juice in addition to a build up of methanol in the juice.
PME substrates, such as pectins obtained from natural plant sources, are generally in the form of a high ester pectin having a DE of about 70%. Sugar must be added to extracts containing these high ester PME substrates to provide sufficient soluble solids to induce gelling. Usually a minimum of 55% soluble solids is required.
Syneresis may occur. By way of example, syneresis in marmalades and jams with low soluble solid content ( less than 55%) may occur when using HE-pectin. However, HE-pectin is not usually used in such applications. If pectins are to be used, then typically amidated pectins or LE-pectin are used, such as for jams with  less than 55% SS.
When syneresis does occur, expensive additives must be used to induce gelline.
Versteeg et al (J Food Sci 45 (1980) pp 969-971) apparently have isolated a PME from orange. This plant PME is reported to occur in multiple isoforms of differing properties. Isoform I has a molecular weight of 36000 D, an isoelectric point of 10.0, an optimum pH of 7.6 and a Km value (mg/ml) of 0.083. Isoform II has a molecular weight of 36200 D. an isoelectric point of 11.0, an optimum pH of 8.8 and a Km value (mg/ml) of 0.0046. Isoform III (HMW-PE) has a molecular weight of 54000 D, an isoelectric point of 10.2, an optimum pH of 8 and a km value (mg/ml) of 0.041. However, to date there has been very limited sequence data for such PMEs.
According to Pilnik and Voragen (ibid), PMEs may be found in a number of other higher plants, such as apple, apricot, avocado, banana, berries, lime, grapefruit, mandarin, cherries, currants, grapes, mango, papaya, passion fruit, peach, pear, plums, beans, carrots, cauliflower, cucumber, leek, onions, pea, potato, radish and tomato. However, likewise, so far there has been very limited sequence data for such PMEs.
A plant PME has been reported in WO-A-97/03574 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference). This PME has the following characteristics: a molecular weight of from about 36 kD to about 64 kD; a pH optimum of pH 7-8 when measured with 0.5% lime pectin in 0.15 M NaCl; a temperature optimum of at least 50xc2x0 C.; a temperature stability in the range of from 10xc2x0xe2x80x94at least 40xc2x0 C.; a km value of 0.07%; an activity maximum at levels of about 0.25 M NaCl; an activity maximum at levels of about 0.2 M Na2SO4; and an activity maximum at levels of about 0.3 M NaNO3.
Another PME has been reported in WO 97/31102 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference).
PMEs have important uses in industry. For example, they can be used in or as sequestering agents for calcium ions. In this regard, and according to Pilnik and Voragen (ibid), cattle feed can be prepared by adding a slurry of calcium hydroxide to citrus peels after juice extraction. After the addition, the high pH and the calcium ions activate any native PME in the peel causing rapid de-esterification of the pectin and calcium pectate coagulation occurs. Bound liquid phase is released and is easily pressed out so that only a fraction of the original water content needs to be removed by expensive thermal drying. The press liquor is then used as animal feed.
As indicated above, a PME has been obtained from Aspergillus aculeatus (WO 94/25575). Apparently, this PME can be used to improve the firmness of a pectin-containing material, or to de-methylate pectin, or to increase the viscosity of a pectin-containing material.
It has also become common to use PME in the preparation of foodstuffs prepared from fruit or vegetable materials containing pectinxe2x80x94such as jams or preservatives. For example, WO-A-94/25575 further reports on the preparation of orange marmalade and tomato paste using PME obtained from Aspergillus aculeatus. 
JP-A-63/209553 discloses gels which are obtained by the action of pectin methylesterase, in the presence of a polyvalent metal ion, on a pectic polysaccharide containing as the main component a high-methoxyl poly xcex1-1,4-D-galacturonide chain and a process for their production.
Pilnik and Voragen (ibid) list uses of endogenous PMEs which include their addition to fruit juices to reduce the viscosity of the juice if it contains too much pectin derived from the fruit, their addition as pectinase solutions to the gas bubbles in the albedo of citrus fruit that has been heated to a core temperature of 20xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. in order to facilitate removal of peel and other membrane from intact juice segments (U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,651), and their use in protecting and improving the texture and firmness of several processed fruits and vegetables such as apple (Wiley and Lee 1970 Food Technol 24 1168-70) canned tomatoes (Hsu et al 1965 J Food Sci 30 pp 583-588) and potatoes (Bartolome and Hoff 1972 J Agric Food Chem 20 pp 262-266).
Glahn and Rolin (1994 Food Ingredients Europe, Conf Proceedings pp 252-256) report on the hypothetical application of the industrial xe2x80x9cGENU pectin type YM-100xe2x80x9d for interacting with sour milk beverages. No details are presented at all on how GENU pectin type YM-100 is prepared.
EP-A-0664300 discloses a chemical fractionation method for preparing calcium sensitive pectin. This calcium sensitive pectin is said to be advantageous for the food industry.
Plastow G. S. (1988 Molecular Microbiology 2(2) 247-254) reports on a pectin methyl esterase gene of Erwinia chrysanthemi B374. According to the author:
xe2x80x9cThe isolation of the Erwinia gene provides a simple method for the production of PME free from depolymerizing pectinases thereby extending its potential usesxe2x80x9d.
Plastow G. S. further states that:
xe2x80x9cThe PME . . . produced from E.coli supernatants has been used successfully to de-esterify high-methoxyl pectin for the production of calcium-set gels. The gels that were obtained were found to equal those made from pectate produced using enzyme extracted from orange peel ( . . . unpublished results).xe2x80x9d
Thus, pectins and de-esterified pectins, in addition to PMEs, have an industrial importance.
However, and as reported in PCT/IB98/00673 (filed Apr. 24, 1998), a benefit derived from use of a PME in the preparation of, for example, a foodstuff will depend to some extent on the quality and quantity and type of the PME used and on the qualiy and quantity and type of the PME substratesxe2x80x94in particular pectinxe2x80x94that may be present in the material used to prepare the foodstuff. For example, if the substrate is a fruit material or a vegetable material then the amount and/or structure of natural pectin in that substrate will be different for different types of fruit material or vegetable material. This is also borne out by the data presented in WO-A-94/25575, especially FIG. 7 where it is clear to see that its PME system is not ideal.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a process for treating a pectin with a pectin methyl esterase (PME); wherein the PME is not a plant PME; but wherein the PME is capable of exhibiting at least one plant PME property; and wherein the at least one plant PME property comprises at least block-wise de-esterification of the pectin.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a PME treated pectin prepared by the process according to the present invention.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a foodstuff comprising a PME treated pectin prepared by the process according to the present invention.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided use of a PME as herein defined to reduce the number of ester groups in a pectin and in a block-wise manner.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention there is provided the use of a PME as herein defined to de-esterify two or more adjacent galacturonic acid residues of a pectin on at least substantially all of the pectin chains.
The present invention also relates to any one or more of:
a construct expressing or comprising the PME as defined herein or the nucleotide sequence as defined herein.
a vector expressing or comprising a construct of the present invention or the PME as defined herein or the nucleotide sequence as defined herein.
a combination of constructs comprising at least a first construct expressing or comprising the PME enzyme as defined herein or the nucleotide sequence as defined herein; and a second construct comprising a gene of interest (GOI) and a promoter.
a cell, tissue or organ expressing or comprising a vector according to the present invention or a construct according to the present invention or the PME as defined herein or the nucleotide sequence as defined herein or the combination of constructs according to the present invention.
a transgenic organism expressing or comprising a cell, tissue or organ expressing or comprising a vector according to the present invention or a construct according to the present invention or the PME as defined herein or the nucleotide sequence as defined herein or the combination of constructs according to the present invention.
a recombinant PME enzyme which is immunologically reactive with an antibody raised against a PME enzyme as defined herein.
In addition to the sequences presented in the attached sequence listings (as well as fragments, derivatives or homologues thereof), the present invention also covers sequences that are complementary to the aforementioned sequence listings (as well as fragments, derivatives or homologues thereof). The present invention also covers sequences that can hybridise to the aforementioned sequence listings (as well as fragments, derivatives or homologues thereof). The present invention also covers sequences that are complementary to sequences that can hybridise to the aforementioned sequence listings (as well as fragments, derivatives or homologues thereof).
The present invention also relates to novel amino acid sequences and novel nucleotide sequences presented herein.
Preferably, those novel amino acid sequences and novel nucleotide sequences are isolated and/or purified. Here the term xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpurifiedxe2x80x9d refer to molecules, either nucleic or amino acid sequences, that are removed from their natural environment and isolated or separated from at least one other component with which they are naturally associated.
The present invention is based on the highly surprising finding that it is possible to obtain PMEs from sources other than plants that are capable of block-wise de-esterifying pectins but wherein those PMEs have plant PME like properties.
More in particular, the present invention is based on the highly surprising finding that it is possible to obtain PMEs from bacterial sources that are capable of block-wise de-esterifying pectins.
The present invention is distinguishable over the teachings of, for example, Plastow G. S. (ibid) as that author does not disclose block-wise de-esterification of pectins. Moreover, that author refers to unpublished work that includes a comparison with an xe2x80x9cenzyme extracted from orange peelxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94and yet no details are provided on what enzyme, let alone enzymatic activity, is used in the comparative studies. Moreover, the reference to xe2x80x9ccalcium setxe2x80x9d gels and the comparison to pectate produced gels in that paper indicate that the pectins were de-esterified to low ester pectinsxe2x80x94which is in direct contrast to a highly preferred aspect of the present invention.
Thus, the present invention relates to a process for treating a pectin with a PME; wherein the PME is not a plant PME; but wherein the PME is capable of exhibiting at least one plant PME property; and wherein the at least one plant PME property comprises at least block-wise de-esterification of the pectin.
Preferably, the PME has a molecular weight of about 36.000 D and/or a pI of about  greater than 9 and/or a pH optimum with lime pectin (as determined by the aforementioned method) of about pH 7 and/or a temperature optimum with lime pectin (as determined by the aforementioned method) of about 48xc2x0 C.
Preferably, the PME comprises the amino acid sequence shown as SEQ.I.D. No.2 or a variant, derivative or homologue thereof, including combinations thereof.
Preferably, the PME has the amino acid sequence shown as SEQ.I.D. No.2, or a variant, derivative or homologue thereof.
Preferably, the PME has the amino acid sequence shown as SEQ.I.D. No.2.
Preferably, the PME has been expressed by a nucleotide sequence comprising the nucleotide sequence shown as SEQ.I.D. No. 1, or a variant, derivative or homologue thereof, or combinations thereof.
Preferably, the PME has been expressed by a nucleotide sequence having the nucleotide sequence shown as SEQ.I.D. No. 1 or a variant, derivative or homologue thereof.
Preferably, the PME has been expressed by a nucleotide sequence having the nucleotide sequence shown as SEQ.I.D. No. 1.
Preferably, the PME has been prepared by use of recombinant DNA techniques.
Preferably, the PME is obtainable from a micro-organism, preferably a bacterium.
Preferably, the pectin is treated by the PME in the presence of sodium ions.
Preferably, the sodium ions are derived from NaCl, NaNO3 or Na2SO4 or combinations thereof.
Preferably, the process includes the further step of isolating the PME treated pectin from the active PME. Here, the PME treated pectin can be physically removed from the active PME or vice versa. Preferably, however, the PME treated pectin is isolated from the active PME by simply inactivating the PME, such as through the application of heat.
Preferably, the PME treated pectin is a high ester pectin.
Preferably, the PME treated pectin contains from about 70% to about 80% ester groups.
Preferably, the PME treated pectin contains from about 72% to about 80% ester groups.
Preferably, the PME treated pectin contains from about 74% to about 80% ester groups.
Preferably, the PME treated pectin contains from about 76% to about 80% ester groups.
Preferably, the PME treated pectin contains from about 77% to about 79% ester groups.
Preferably, the PME treated pectin contains about 78% ester groups.
Preferably, the process includes the further step of adding the PME treated pectin to a medium that is suitable for consumption.
Preferably, the medium is an aqueous solution.
Preferably, the medium is an acidic environment.
Preferably, the acidic environment has a pH of from about 3.5 to about 5.5, preferably wherein the acidic environment has a pH of from 4 to about 5.5.
Preferably, the acidic environment has a pH of about 4.
Preferably, the aqueous solution is a beverage.
Preferably, the beverage is an acidified milk drink, drinking yoghurt, a milk drink comprising fruit, or a beverage enriched with proteins, such as plant and/or dairy proteins, such as whey protein and/or soya protein. A protocol for determining the suitability of a treated pectin for use in a drink is shown after the Examples Section.
Acidified milk drinks with loner shelf life are very popular, especially in the Far East. In some cases, a heat treatment is necessary to obtain a long shelf life. In order to avoid sedimentation of protein during and after heating, pectin is added as a stabilising agent. In some applications, the quality of the acidified milk drink may depend on the properties and the concentration of the pectin used.
In one preferred aspect, the medium comprises and/or is enriched with a protein. Here, preferably, the protein is either derived from or is derivable from or is in a dairy product, such as milk or cheesexe2x80x94preferably wherein the protein is casing or whey proteinxe2x80x94and/or derived from or is derivable from or is in a plant product.
If the beverage is an acidified milk drink, then it is typically prepared by acidifying the milk and then adding the pectin at a low pH.
If the beverage is a soya protein drink, then it is typically prepared by solubilising the soya protein at neutral pH. The pectin is added by solubilization in the soya protein solution at neutral pH. Then, the solution is acidified by addition e.g. fruit juice.
The use of a block-wise enzymatically de-esterified pectinxe2x80x94which is preferably prepared by use of recombinant DNA techniquesxe2x80x94is of benefit as it allows proteins such as whey and milk proteins (such as casein) to be stable in acidic solutions. This is of importance for the drinks market, such as skimmed milk, fruit juices and whey protein drinks, wherein before it was only possible to retain the flavour of the key proteins under fairly high acidic conditionsxe2x80x94such as pH 4.2xe2x80x94if high amounts of stabiliser were present.
We have now found that for some applications small amounts of the de-esterified pectin prepared by the process of the present invention can be employed. At these low levels, the de-esterified pectin according to the present invention not only acts as a stabiliser but also it does not have an adverse effect on the final product.
If desired, the use of the de-esterified pectin of the present invention would enable food manufacturers to increase the pH of foods, such as drinks. In this regard, in some cases the less acidic nature of the drinks may make them more palatable for people, especially infants. Thus, in contrast to the prior art processes, it is now possible to retain the flavour of those proteins at pH conditions higher than 4.2, such as up to pH 5.5 (such as pH 5.2) by use of the block-wise enzymatically de-esterified pectin, particularly the block-wise enzymatically de-esterified pectin prepared by use of, for example, recombinant DNA techniques.
In addition, it is believed that even under low pH conditions, such as pH 4.2 or less, the block-wise enzymatically de-esterified pectinxe2x80x94particularly the block-wise enzymatically de-esterified pectin (preferably prepared by use of recombinant DNA techniques)xe2x80x94stabilises the protein(s) more than the prior art stabilisers that are used for those pH conditions.
A further advantage is that the PME of the present invention is capable of producing a substantially homogeneous block-wise de-esterified pectin. By this we mean that substantially all of the pectin chains comprise at least two adjacent de-esterified carboxyl groups. However, for some applications it may not be necessary to prepare or use such a substantially homogeneous block-wise de-esterified pectin.
Without wishing to be bound by theory it is believed that the block-wise enzymatically de-esterified pectinxe2x80x94particularly that prepared by use of recombinant DNA techniquesxe2x80x94stabilises the protein(s) by surrounding the protein(s) in a blanket of negative charges, thus forming a stable entity.
The PME enzyme of the present invention is useful for blockwise de-esterifying pectins when the pectins are contacted with the enzyme in a substantially aqueous medium. In some instances, de-esterifying pectins can increase the calcium ion sensitivity of a pectinxe2x80x94which in turn may be advantageous.
Alternatively, the PME enzyme of the present invention is useful for esterifying pectins when the pectins are contacted with the enzyme in a substantially non-aqueous medium, such as in the presence of methanol or in the presence of high concentrations of ammonium sulphate. This aspect is advantageous if, for example, it is desirable to reduce the calcium sensitivity of a pectin.
This method of esterifying pectins is advantageous because it obviates the need for the high temperature and methanol esterification conditions associated with the prior art processes. Thus, the present invention also includes the use of that esterified pectin in the preparation of a foodstuff as well as the pectin per se.
In accordance with the present invention, the de-esterified pectin of the present invention is advantageous for the preparation of a foodstuff.
Preferably, the foodstuff is food for human and/or animal consumption. Typical preferred foodstuffs include jams, marmalades, jellies, dairy products (such as milk or cheese), meat products, poultry products, fish products and bakery products. The foodstuff may even be a beverage. The beverage can be a drinking yoghurt, a fruit juice or a beverage comprising whey protein.
In addition to the foodstuff comprising the PME treated pectin, the foodstuff may comprise more other components, such as one or more suitable food ingredients. Typical food ingredients include any one or more of an acidxe2x80x94such as citric acidxe2x80x94or a sugarxe2x80x94such as sucrose, glucose or invert sugarxe2x80x94or fruitxe2x80x94or other enzymes, preservatives, colourings and other suitable components.
In one preferred embodiment, the foodstuff of the present invention comprises fruit. Here, fruit imparts taste, colour and structure to the gel, as well as pectin, acid and a small amount of solids. Depending on the level of natural flavour and colour in the fruit, fruit dosages are normally from 25% to 60% of the jam. The solids content of ordinary fruit is around 10% Brix, but fruit concentrate, which is typically 65-70% Brix, can also be used. The pH in fruit varies widely, depending on the fruit in question, but most fruits have a pH between 3.0 and 3.5.
The pectin content also varies, depending on the fruit in question. For example, redcurrants, blackcurrants and oranges have a high pectin content, and satisfactory gels from these fruits can be obtained by adding only a small amount of extra pectin. The choice of pectin depends on the type of jam in question. For example, GRINDSTED(trademark) Pectin SS 200 is used in jams containing no fruit pieces or jam containing only very small fruit pieces. Fruit separation in such jams is not a problem, and consequently a slow-setting pectin and lower filling temperature can be used.
By way of example, GRINDSTED(trademark) Pectin RS 400 is used in jams containing large fruit pieces or whole fruit, for instance cherries or strawberries. In jams containing whole fruit it may be difficult to avoid fruit separation, and it is therefore necessary to use a rapid-set pectin such as GRINDSTED(trademark) Pectin RS 400.
The choice of pectin type may also depend on the container size in question. When standard jars are used, the filling temperature is less critical with regard to the stability of pectin, as the jars will cool down relatively quickly after filling and the pectin sill not degrade. However, if the jam is filled into large containers, eg 500 or 1,000 kg, the cooling time will be very long. In the centre of such a large container the pectin will be especially subject to degradation, and the gel will be weaker at the centre than at the sides. Consequently, a more slow-setting pectin is generally used for large containers, allowing filling at lower temperatures and thereby avoiding degradation of the pectin.
Sugar is added to jam for various reasons, such as:
1. To provide soluble solidsxe2x80x94HE pectins can require a minimum soluble solids content of 55% before they will gel
2. To provide sweetness
3. To provide increased physical, chemical and microbiological stability
4. To provide an improved mouthfeel
5. To provide improved colour and gloss
Sucrose is the sugar normally used, but other sugars may well be used depending on the taste, sweetening effect, crystallisation or structure required. Price may also influence which type of sugar is used.
Invert sugar has the same sweetening effect as sucrose, whereas glucose syrup, glucose and sorbitol have a reduced sweetening effect. High fructose corn syrup and fructose will have a greater sweetening effect than sucrose.
The structure and strength of the gel as well as the gelling temperature will, to some extent, be influenced by changes in sugar composition.
Acid is added for two reasons: 1) partly to reduce the pH level to 3.0-3.2 to obtain a satisfactory gel with the pectin, and 2) partly to enhance the flavour of the fruit. The optimum pH for gelation using the HE pectins depends on the type of pectin and solids content in question.
If GRINDSTED(trademark) Pectin SS 200 is used in jam with 65-68% Brix, the optimum pH is 3.0-3.2. If the solids content is higher than this, the optimum pH is 3.1-3.3. Conversely, if the solids content is lower the optimum pH is 2.8-3.0. If GRINDSTED(trademark) Pectin RS 400 is used, the optimum pH is approximately 0.2 units higher than for GRINDSTED(trademark) Pectin SS 200.
The acid most commonly used is citric acid, monohydrate, in a 50% w/v solution.
Other acids (such as malic acid, tartaric acid or phosphoric acid) may be used but must always be in solution.
The choice of acid depends on legislation, price, and the tartness of sweetness required in the finished product.
Citric acid imparts a relatively strong acid taste to the finished product, whereas malic acid results in a softer but longer-lasting taste.
Tartaric acid may result in a slightly bitter taste, and phosphoric acid results in a sweeter taste.
Enzymaticallly treated pectin can prevent syneresis which can often occur in the manufacture of marmalades and jams with low soluble solids contents.
In some instances, the de-esterified pectin of the present invention is also advantageous for use as a stabiliser and/or viscosity modifier in the preparation of pharmaceuticals, pharmaceutical appliances, cosmetics and cosmetic appliances.
Preferably the block-wise enzymatically de-esterified pectin is a high ester pectin containing about 80% ester groups or less (i.e. a degree of esterification (DE) of 80% or less), preferably about 75% ester groups or less (i.e. a DE of about 75% or less). In this regard, the ratio of free carboxyl groups to esterified carboxyl groups on the pectin is from 1:1 to 1:4, preferably from 1:2 to 1:3.
Preferably, the block-wise enzymatically de-esterified pectin contains about 78% ester groups.
A Protocol for determining the degree of esterification of the PME substrate may be found on page 58 of WO-A-97/03574 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference). For ease of reference, this Protocol is recited after the Examples Section
A Protocol for determining calcium sensitivity may be found on page 57 of WO-A-97/03574 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference). For ease of reference, this Protocol is also recited after the Examples Section.
Preferably the block-wise enzymatically de-esterified pectin has a high molecular weight. Typically, the molecular weight is between from about 50 KD to about 150 KD.
Preferably the block-wise enzymatically de-esterified pectin is prepared by treating a pectin with a PME that de-esterifies two or more adjacent galacturonic acid residues of the pectin on at least substantially all of the pectin chains.
Preferably the PME is derived from a PME obtainable from a micro-organism, preferably a bacterium.
The term xe2x80x9cderived from a PME obtainable from a micro-organismxe2x80x9d means that the PME has a sequence similar to that of a PME that is obtainable from a micro-organism providing the PME can de-esterify pectin in a block-wise manne
The term xe2x80x9cderived from a PME obtainable from a bacteriumxe2x80x9d means that the PME has a sequence similar to that of a PME that is obtainable from a bacterium, providing the PME can de-esterify pectin in a block-wise manner.
The term xe2x80x9cpectinxe2x80x9d includes pectin in its normal sense, as well as fractions and derivatives thereof, as well as modified pectins (e.g. chemically modified pectins and enzymatically modified pectins).
By way of example the pectin can be a derivatised pectin, a degraded (such as partially degraded) pectin or a modified pectin. An example of a modified pectin is pectin that has been prior treated with an enzyme such as a PMExe2x80x94which may be the same as the PME of the present invention or a different PME or a combination thereof. An example of a pectin derivative is pectin that has been chemically treatedxe2x80x94eg. amidated.
Preferably, the pectin is not a pectin that has been prior treated with the enzyme polygalacturonase to substantially reduce the length of the pectin backbone.
As indicated, in a preferred aspect, the present invention encompasses variants, homologues and derivatives of the sequences presented herein. The present invention also encompasses fragments of such sequences.
The terms xe2x80x9cvariantxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chomologuexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfragmentxe2x80x9d in relation to the recombinant enzyme of the present invention include any substitution of, variation of, modification of, replacement of, deletion of or addition of one (or more) amino acid from or to the sequence providing the resultant amino acid sequence has PME activity, preferably having at least the same activity of a recombinant enzyme comprising sequence shown as SEQ I.D. No. 2. In particular, the term xe2x80x9chomologuexe2x80x9d covers homology with respect to structure and/or function providing the resultant recombinant enzyme has PME activity. With respect to sequence homology (i.e. similarity), preferably there is at least 75%, more preferably at least 85%, more preferably at least 90% homology to the sequence shown in the attached sequence listings. More preferably there is at least 95%, more preferably at least 98%, homology to the sequence shown in the attached sequence listings.
Thus, enzymes of the present invention may also be modified to contain one or more (e.g. at least 2, 3, 5, or 10) substitutions, deletions or insertions, including conserved substitutions.
By way of example, conservative substitutions may be made, for example according to the Table below. Amino acids in the same block in the second column and preferably in the same line in the third column may be substituted for each other:
As indicated above, proteins of the invention are typically made by recombinant means for example as described herein and/or by using synthentic means techniques well known to skilled persons such as solid phase synthesis. Variants and derivatives of such sequences include fusion proteins, wherein the fusion proteins comprise at least the amino acid sequence of the present invention being linked (directly or indirectly) to another amino acid sequence. These other amino acid sequencesxe2x80x94which are sometimes referred to as fusion protein partnersxe2x80x94will typically impart a favourable functionalityxe2x80x94such as to aid extraction and purification of the amino acid sequence of the present invention. Examples of fusion protein partners include glutathione-S-transferase (GST), 6xc3x97His, GAL4 (DNA binding and/or transcriptional activation domains) and xcex2-galactosidase. It may also be convenient to include a proteolytic cleavage site between the fusion protein partner and the protein sequence of the present invention so as to allow removal of the latter. Preferably the fusion protein partner will not hinder the function of the protein of the present invention.
In one aspect, the variant, homologue, derivative, or fragment of the amino acid sequence according to the present invention may comprise at least the following domainxe2x80x94which we have presented as Formula (I):
A1-A2-A3-A4-A5-A6-A7-A8-A9-A10-A11-A12-A13-A14-A15-A16-A17-A18-A19-A20-A21-A22xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein
A1 is a hydrophobic or polar amino acid or a neutral amino acid
A2 is a hydrophobic amino acid
A3 is a hydrophobic amino acid
A4 is a polar amino acid
A5 is a polar or charged amino acid or neutral amino acid
A6 is a polar amino acid
A7 is a polar or charged or hydrophobic amino acid
A8 is a hydrophobic amino acid
A9 is a hydrophobic or polar amino acid
A10 is a hydrophobic or polar amino acid
A11 is a charged amino acid
A12 is a charged or polar or hydrophobic amino acid
A13 is a hydrophobic or charged amino acid or neutral amino acid
A14 is a hydrophobic or polar amino acid or charged or neutral amino acid
A15 is a charged or polar or hydrophobic amino acid
A16 is a polar or hydrophobic or charged amino acid or neutral amino acid
A17 is a polar or charged amino acid or neutral amino acid
A18 is a polar or charged or hydrophobic amino acid
A19 is a polar amino acid or a neutral amino acid
A20 is a hydrophobic or polar amino acid
A21 is a hydrophobic amino acid
A22 is a polar or hydrophobic amino acid.
This domain is described in our earlier UK patent application No. 9910935.7 filed May 11, 1999.
In this aspect of the present invention, preferably, A1 is a hydrophobic amino acid.
Preferably A5 is a polar amino acid.
Preferably A7 is a polar amino acid.
Preferably A9 is a hydrophobic amino acid.
Preferably A10 is a hydrophobic amino acid.
Preferably A12 is a charged amino acid.
Preferably A13 is a hydrophobic amino acid.
Preferably A14 is a hydrophobic amino acid.
Preferably A15 is a charged amino acid.
Preferably A16 is a polar amino acid.
Preferably A17 is a polar amino acid.
Preferably A18 is a polar amino acid.
Preferably A20 is a hydrophobic amino acid.
Preferably A22 is a polar amino acid.
For the amino acid sequence of formula (I), preferable examples of hydrophobic amino acids may include: Ala (A), Val (V), Phe (F), Pro (P), Met (M), Ile (I), Leu (L).
For the amino acid sequence of formula (I), preferable examples of charged amino acids may include Asp (D), Glu (E), Lys (K), Arg (R).
For the amino acid sequence of formula (I), preferable examples of polar amino acids may include: Ser (S), Thr (T), Tyr (Y), His (H), Cys (C), Asn (N), Gln (Q), Trp (W).
For the amino acid sequence of formula (I), a preferable example of a neutral amino acid is glycine (G).
Preferably A1 is A, V, G or T.
Preferably A2 is V or L.
Preferably A3 is L, F or I.
Preferably A4 is Q.
Preferably A5 is N, D, K, G or S.
Preferably A6 is C or S.
Preferably A7 is D, Q, K, E, Y or L.
Preferably A8 is I, L or F.
Preferably A9 is H, N, V, M or L.
Preferably A10 is A, C, I, P, L, C or S.
Preferably A11 is R.
Preferably A12 is K, R, L, Q or Y.
Preferably A13 is P, G or R.
Preferably A14 is N, G, M, A, L, R or S.
Preferably Al5 is S, K, E, P or D.
Preferably A16 G, Y, H, N, K or V.
Preferably A17 is Q, G or K.
Preferably A18 is K, Q, F, Y, T or S.
Preferably A19 is N, C or G.
Preferably A20 is M, L, I, T, V, H or N.
Preferably A21 is V or I.
Preferably A22 is T, L or S.
We also believe that the amino acid sequence should retain the amino acid of sequence presented as formula (II):
N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-H-H-N-H-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-H-N-N-N-P-C-P-H-N-H-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-H-N-G-N-N-C-N-H-H-G-N-N-Nxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein
H independently represents a hydrophobic amino acid
C independently represents a charged amino acid
P independently represents a polar amino acid
G represents glycine
N independently represents glycine or a hydrophobic or charged or polar amino acid.
For the amino acid sequence of formula (II): examples of hydrophobic amino acids include: Ala (A), Val (V), Phe (F), Pro (P), Met (M), lie (I), Leu (L); examples of charged amino acids include Asp (D), Glu (E), Lys (K), Arg (R); and examples of polar amino acids include: Ser (S), Thr (T), Tyr (Y), His (H), Cys (C), Asn (N), Gln (Q), Trp (W).
The terms xe2x80x9cvariantxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chomologuexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfragmentxe2x80x9d in relation to the nucleotide sequence coding for the recombinant enzyme of the present invention include any substitution of, variation of, modification of, replacement of, deletion of or addition of one (or more) nucleic acid from or to the sequence providing the resultant nucleotide sequence codes for a recombinant enzyme having PME activity, preferably having at least the same activity of a recombinant enzyme comprising the sequence shown as SEQ I.D. No. 2. In particular, the term xe2x80x9chomologuexe2x80x9d covers homology with respect to structure and/or function providing the resultant nucleotide sequence codes for a recombinant enzyme having PME activity. With respect to sequence homology (i.e. similarity), preferably there is at least 75%, more preferably at least 85%, more preferably at least 90% homology. More preferably there is at least 95%, more preferably at least 98%, homology.
In a preferred aspect the terms xe2x80x9cvariantxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chomologuexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfragmentxe2x80x9d in relation to the nucleotide sequence coding for the recombinant enzyme of the present invention include any substitution of, variation of, modification of, replacement of, deletion of or addition of one (or more) nucleic acid from or to the sequence sequence shown as SEQ I.D. No. 1 providing the resultant nucleotide sequence codes for a recombinant enzyme having PME activity, preferably having at least the same activity of a recombinant enzyme comprising the sequence shown as SEQ I.D. No. 2. In particular, the term xe2x80x9chomologuexe2x80x9d covers homology with respect to structure and/or function providing the resultant nucleotide sequence codes for a recombinant enzyme having PME activity. With respect to sequence homology (i.e. similarity), preferably there is at least 75%, more preferably at least 85%, more preferably at least 90% homology. More preferably there is at least 95%, more preferably at least 98%, homology.
The above terms are synonymous with allergic variations of the sequences.
As indicated above, the present invention concerns the sequence presented in the attached sequence listings, or a variant, derivative or homologue thereof.
Preferably, the variant, derivative or homologue can have at least 75% sequence homology (i.e. identity) with any one or more of the sequences presented.
In particular, the term xe2x80x9chomologyxe2x80x9d as used herein may be equated with the term xe2x80x9cidentityxe2x80x9d.
Here, sequence homology can be determined by a simple xe2x80x9ceyeballxe2x80x9d comparison of any one or more of the sequences with another sequence to see if that other sequence has at least 75% identity to the sequence(s).
Relative sequence homology (i.e. sequence identity) can also be determined by commercially available computer programs that can calculate % homology between two or more sequences. A typical example of such a computer program is CLUSTAL.
Sequence homology (or identity) may moreover be determined using any suitable homology algorithm, using for example default parameters. Advantageously, the BLAST algorithm is employed, with parameters set to default values. The BLAST algorithm is described in detail at http://www.ncbi.nih.gov/BLAST/blast_help.html, which is incorporated herein by reference. The search parameters are defined as follows, and are advantageously set to the defined default parameters.
Advantageously, xe2x80x9csubstantial homologyxe2x80x9d when assessed by BLAST equates to sequences which match with an EXPECT value of at least about 7, preferably at least about 9 and most preferably 10 or more. The default threshold for EXPECT in BLAST searching is usually 10.
BLAST (Basic Local Alignment Search Tool) is the heuristic search algorithm employed by the programs blastp, blastn, blastx, tblastn, and tblastx; these programs ascribe significance to their findings using the statistical methods of Karlin and Altschul (see http://www.ncbi.nih.gov/BLAST/blast_help.html) with a few enhancements. The BLAST programs were tailored for sequence similarity searching, for example to identify homologues to a query sequence. The programs are not generally useful for motif-style searching. For a discussion of basic issues in similarity searching of sequence databases, see Altschul et al (1994) Nature Genetics 6:119-129.
The five BLAST programs available at http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov perform the following tasks:
blastp compares an amino acid query sequence against a protein sequence database;
blastn compares a nucleotide query sequence against a nucleotide sequence database;
blastx compares the six-frame conceptual translation products of a nucleotide query sequence (both strands) against a protein sequence database;
tblastn compares a protein query sequence against a nucleotide sequence database dynamically translated in all six reading frames (both strands).
tblastx compares the six-frame translations of a nucleotide query sequence against the six-frame translations of a nucleotide sequence database.
BLAST uses the following search parameters:
HISTOGRAM Display a histogram of scores for each search; default is yes. (See parameter H in the BLAST Manual).
DESCRIPTIONS Restricts the number of short descriptions of matching sequences reported to the number specified; default limit is 100 descriptions. (See parameter V in the manual page). See also EXPECT and CUTOFF.
ALIGNMENTS Restricts database sequences to the number specified for which high-scoring segment pairs (HSPs) are reported; the default limit is 50. If more database sequences than this happen to satisfy the statistical significance threshold for reporting (see EXPECT and CUTOFF below), only the matches ascribed the greatest statistical significance are reported. (See parameter B in the BLAST Manual).
EXPECT The statistical significance threshold for reporting matches against database sequences; the default value is 10, such that 10 matches are expected to be found merely by chance, according to the stochastic model of Karlin and Altschul (1990). If the statistical significance ascribed to a match is greater than the EXPECT threshold, the match will not be reported. Lower EXPECT thresholds are more stringent, leading to fewer chance matches being reported. Fractional values are acceptable. (See parameter E in the BLAST Manual).
CUTOFF Cutoff score for reporting high-scoring segment pairs. The default value is calculated from the EXPECT value (see above). HSPs are reported for a database sequence only if the statistical significance ascribed to them is at least as high as would be ascribed to a lone HSP having a score equal to the CUTOFF value. Higher CUTOFF values are more stringent, leading to fewer chance matches being reported. (See parameter S in the BLAST Manual). Typically, significance thresholds can be more intuitively managed using EXPECT.
MATRIX Specify an alternate scoring matrix for BLASTP, BLASTX, TBLASTN and TBLASTX. The default matrix is BLOSUM62 (Henikoff and Henikoff, 1992). The valid alternative choices include: PAM40, PAM120, PAM250 and IDENTITY. No alternate scoring matrices are available for BLASTN; specifying the MATRIX directive in BLASTN requests returns an error response.
STRAND Restrict a TBLASTN search to just the top or bottom strand of the database sequences; or restrict a BLASTN, BLASTX or TBLASTX search to just reading frames on the top or bottom strand of the query sequence.
FILTER Mask off segments of the query sequence that have low compositional complexity, as determined by the SEG program of Wootton and Federhen (1993) Computers and Chemistry 17:149-163, or segments consisting of short-periodicity internal repeats, as determined by the XNU program of Claverie and States (1993) Computers and Chemistry 17:191-201, or, for BLASTN, by the DUST program of Tatusov and Lipman (see http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov). Filtering can eliminate statistically significant but biologically uninteresting reports from the blast output (e.g., hits against common acidic-, basic- or proline-rich regions), leaving the more biologically interesting regions of the query sequence available for specific matching against database sequences.
Low complexity sequence found by a filter program is substituted using the letter xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d in nucleotide sequence (e.g., xe2x80x9cNNNNNNNNNNNNNxe2x80x9d) and the letter xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d in protein sequences (e.g. xe2x80x9cXXXXXXXXXxe2x80x9d).
Filtering is only applied to the query sequence (or its translation products), not to database sequences. Default filtering is DUST for BLASTN, SEG for other programs.
It is not unusual for nothing at all to be masked by SEG, XNU, or both, when applied to sequences in SWISS-PROT, so filtering should not be expected to always yield an effect.
Furthermore, in some cases, sequences are masked in their entirety, indicating that the statistical significance of any matches reported against the unfiltered query sequence should be suspect.
NCBI-gi Causes NCBI gi identifiers to be shown in the output, in addition to the accession and/or locus name.
For some applications, preferably sequence comparisons are conducted using the simple BLAST search algorithm provided at http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/BLAST.
Should Gap Penalties be used when determining sequence identity, then preferably the following parameters are used:
Other computer program methods to determine identify and similarity between the two sequences include but are not limited to the GCG program package (Devereux et al 1984 Nucleic Acids Research 12: 387 and FASTA (Atschul et al 1990 J Molec Biol 403-410).
The present invention also encompasses nucleotide sequences that are complementary to the sequences presented herein, or any derivative, fragment or derivative thereof. If the sequence is complementary to a fragment thereof then that sequence can be used a probe to identify similar coding sequences in other organisms etc.
The present invention also encompasses nucleotide sequences that are capable of hybridising to the sequences presented herein, or any derivative, fragment or derivative thereof.
The present invention also encompasses nucleotide sequences that are capable of hybridising to the sequences that are complementary to the sequences presented herein, or any derivative, fragment or derivative thereof.
The term xe2x80x9ccomplementaryxe2x80x9d also covers nucleotide sequences that can hybridise to the nucleotide sequences of the coding sequence.
The term xe2x80x9cvariantxe2x80x9d also encompasses sequences that are complementary to sequences that are capable of hydridising to the nucleotide sequences presented herein.
Preferably, the term xe2x80x9cvariantxe2x80x9d encompasses sequences that are complementary to sequences that are capable of hydridising under stringent conditions (eg. 65xc2x0 C. and 0.1xc3x97SSC {1xc3x97SSC=0.15 M NaCl, 0.015 Na3 citrate pH 7.0}) to the nucleotide sequences presented herein.
The present invention also relates to nucleotide sequences that can hybridise to the nucleotide sequences of the present invention (including complementary sequences of those presented herein).
The present invention also relates to nucleotide sequences that are complementary to sequences that can hybridise to the nucleotide sequences of the present invention (including complementary sequences of those presented herein).
The term xe2x80x9chybridizationxe2x80x9d as used herein shall include xe2x80x9cthe process by which a strand of nucleic acid joins with a complementary strand through base pairingxe2x80x9d (Coombs J (1994) Dictionary of Biotechnology, Stockton Press, New York N.Y.) as well as the process of amplification as carried out in polymerase chain reaction technologies as described in Dieffenbach C W and G S Dveksler (1995, PCR Primer, a Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Press, Plainview N.Y.).
Also included within the scope of the present invention are polynucleotide sequences that are capable of hybridizing to the nucleotide sequences presented herein under conditions of intermediate to maximal stringency. Hybridization conditions are based on the melting temperature (Tm) of the nucleic acid binding complex, as taught in Berger and Kimmel (1987, Guide to Molecular Cloning Techniques, Methods in Enzymology, Vol 152, Academic Press, San Diego Calif.), and confer a defined xe2x80x9cstringencyxe2x80x9d as explained below.
Maximum stringency typically occurs at about Tmxe2x88x925xc2x0 C. (5xc2x0 C. below the Tm of the probe); high stringency at about 5xc2x0 C. to 10xc2x0 C. below Tm; intermediate stringency at about 10xc2x0 C. to 20xc2x0 C. below Tm; and low stringency at about 20xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C. below Tm. As will be understood by those of skill in the art, a maximum stringency hybridization can be used to identify or detect identical polynucleotide sequences while an intermediate (or low) stringency hybridization can be used to identify or detect similar or related polynucleotide sequences.
In a preferred aspect, the present invention covers nucleotide sequences that can hybridise to the nucleotide sequence of the present invention under stringent conditions (e.g. 65xc2x0 C. and 0.1xc3x97SSC).
The term xe2x80x9cnucleotidexe2x80x9d in relation to the present invention includes genomic DNA, cDNA, synthetic DNA, and RNA. Preferably it means DNA, more preferably cDNA for the coding sequence of the present invention.
The term xe2x80x9cconstructxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94which is synonymous with terms such as xe2x80x9cconjugatexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccassettexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chybridxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94includes the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention or, the case of the combination of constructs, the GOI directly or indirectly attached to a promoter. An example of an indirect attachment is the provision of a suitable spacer group such as an intron sequence such as the Sh1-intron or the ADH intron, intermediate the promoter and the nucleotide sequence of the present invention or the GOI. The same is true for the term xe2x80x9cfusedxe2x80x9d in relation to the present invention which includes direct or indirect attachment. In each case, the terms do not cover the natural combination of the gene coding for the enzyme ordinarily associated with the wild type gene promoter and when they are both in their natural environment.
The construct may even contain or express a marker which allows for the selection of the genetic construct in, for example, a filamentous fungus, preferably of the genus Aspergillus, such as Aspergillus niger, or plants, such as potatoes, sugar beet etc., into which it has been transferred. Various markers exist which may be used, such as for example those encoding mannose-6-phosphate isomerase (especially for plants) or those markers that provide for antibiotic resistancexe2x80x94e.g. resistance to G418, hygromycin, bleomycin, kanamycin and gentamycin.
The term xe2x80x9cvectorxe2x80x9d includes expression vectors and transformation vectors.
The term xe2x80x9cexpression vectorxe2x80x9d means a construct capable of in vivo or in vitro expression.
The term xe2x80x9ctransformation vectorxe2x80x9d means a construct capable of being transferred from one species to anotherxe2x80x94such as from an E.coli plasmid to a filamentous fungus, preferably of the genus Aspergillus. It may even be a construct capable of being transferred from an E. coli plasmid to an Agrobacterium to a plant.
The term xe2x80x9ctissuexe2x80x9d includes tissue per se and organ.
The term xe2x80x9corganismxe2x80x9d in relation to the present invention includes any organism that could comprise the nucleotide sequence coding for the recombinant enzyme according to the present invention and/or products obtained therefrom, wherein a promoter can allow expression of the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention when present in the organism.
Preferably the organism is a filamentous fungus, preferably of the genus Aspergillus, more preferably Aspergillus niger. 
The term xe2x80x9ctransgenic organismxe2x80x9d in relation to the present invention includes any organism that comprises the nucleotide sequence coding for the recombinant enzyme according to the present invention and/or products obtained therefrom, wherein the promoter can allow expression of the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention within the organism. Preferably the nucleotide sequence is incorporated in the genome of the organism.
Preferably the transgenic organism is a filamentous fungus, preferably of the genus Aspergillus, more preferably Aspergillus niger. 
Therefore, the transgenic organism of the present invention includes an organism comprising any one of, or combinations of, a promoter, the nucleotide sequence coding for the recombinant enzyme according to the present invention, constructs according to the present invention (including combinations thereof), vectors according to the present invention, plasmids according to the present invention, cells according to the present invention, tissues according to the present invention or the products thereof.
The term xe2x80x9ctransgenic organismxe2x80x9d does not cover the native nucleotide coding sequence according to the present invention in its natural environment when it is under the control of its native promoter which is also in its natural environment. In addition, the present invention does not cover the native enzyme according to the present invention when it is in its natural environment and when it has been expressed by its native nucleotide coding sequence which is also in its natural environment and when that nucleotide sequence is under the control of its native promoter which is also in its natural environment.
The transformed cell or organism could prepare acceptable quantities of the desired compound which would be easily retrievable from, the cell or organism.
Preferably the construct of the present invention comprises the nucleotide sequence of the present invention and a promoter.
The term xe2x80x9cpromoterxe2x80x9d is used in the normal sense of the art, e.g. an RNA polymerase binding site.
In one aspect, the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention is under the control of a promoter that may be a cell or tissue specific promoter. If, for example, the organism is a plant then the promoter can be one that affects expression of the nucleotide sequence in any one or more of tuber, stem, sprout, root and leaf tissues.
By way of example, the promoter for the nucleotide sequence of the present invention can be the xcex1-Amy 1 promoter (otherwise known as the Amy 1 promoter, the Amy 637 promoter or the xcex1-Amy 637 promoter) as described in our co-pending UK; patent application No. 9421292.5 filed Oct. 21, 1994. Alternatively, the promoter for the nucleotide sequence of the present invention can be the xcex1-Amy 3 promoter (otherwise known as the Amy 3 promoter, the Amy 351 promoter or the xcex1-Amy 351 promoter) as described in our co-pending UK patent application No. 9421286.7 filed Oct. 21, 1994.
The promoter could additionally include features to ensure or to increase expression in a suitable host. For example, the features can be conserved regions such as a Pribnow Box or a TATA box. The promoter may even contain other sequences to affect (such as to maintain, enhance, decrease) the levels of expression of the nucleotide sequence of the present invention or, in the case of the combination of constructs, the GOI. For example, suitable other sequences include the Sh1-intron or an ADH intron. Other sequences include inducible elementsxe2x80x94such as temperature, chemical, light or stress inducible elements. Also, suitable elements to enhance transcription or translation may be present. An example of the latter element is the TMV 5xe2x80x2 signal sequence (see Sleat Gene 217 [1987] 217-225; and Dawson Plant Mol. Biol. 23 [1993] 97).
In addition the present invention also encompasses combinations of promoters and/or nucleotide sequences coding for proteins or recombinant enzymes and/or elements.
The present invention also encompasses the use of promoters to express a nucleotide sequence coding for the recombinant enzyme according to the present invention or the GOI, wherein a part of the promoter is inactivated but wherein the promoter can still function as a promoter. Partial inactivation of a promoter in some instances is advantageous. In particular, with the Amy 351 promoter mentioned earlier it is possible to inactivate a part of it so that the partially inactivated promoter expresses the nucleotide of the present invention or a GOI in a more specific manner such as in just one specific tissue type or organ.
The term xe2x80x9cinactivatedxe2x80x9d means partial inactivation in the sense that the expression pattern of the promoter is modified but wherein the partially inactivated promoter still functions as a promoter. However, as mentioned above, the modified promoter is capable of expressing the nucleotide of the present invention or a GOI in at least one (but not all) specific tissue of the original promoter. One such promoter is the Amy 351 promoter described above. Examples of partial inactivation include altering the folding pattern of the promoter sequence, or binding species to parts of the nucleotide sequence, so that a part of the nucleotide sequence is not recognised by, for example, RNA polyrnerase. Another, and preferable, way of partially inactivating the promoter is to truncate it to form fragments thereof. Another way would be to mutate at least a part of the sequence so that the RNA polymerase can not bind to that part or another part. Another modification is to mutate the binding sites for regulatory proteins for example the CreA protein known from filamentous fungi to exert carbon catabolite repression, and thus abolish the catabolite repression of the native promoter.
The term xe2x80x9cGOIxe2x80x9d with reference to the combination of constructs according to the present invention means any gene of interest. A GOI can be any nucleotide that is either foreign or natural to the organisin (e.g. filarnentous fungus preferably of the genus Aspergillus, or a plant) in question. Typical examples of a GOI include genes encoding for proteins and enzymes that modify metabolic and catabolic processes. The GOI may code for an agent for introducing or increasing pathogen resistance. The GOI may even be an antisense construct for modifying the expression of natural transcripts present in the relevant tissues. The GOI may even code for a non-native protein of a filamentous fungus, preferably of the genus Aspergillus, or a compound that is of benefit to animals or humans.
Examples of GOIs include other pectinases, galactonases, pectin depolymerases, polygalacturonases, pectate lyases, pectin lyases, rhamno-galacturonases, hemicellulases, endo-xcex2-glucanases, arabinases, or acetyl esterases, or combinations thereof, as well as antisense sequences thereof.
These other types of enzymes can be added at the same time as the PME or, alternatively, prior to or after the addition of the PME.
By way of example, the GOI can be a PME as disclosed in WO-A-97/03574 or the PME disclosed in either WO-A-94/25575 or WO-A-97/31102 as well as variants, derivatives or homologues of the sequences disclosed in those patent applications.
The GOI may be a protein giving nutritional value to a food or crop. Typical examples include plant proteins that can inhibit the formation of anti-nutritive factors and plant proteins that have a more desirable amino acid composition (e.g. a higher lysine content than a non-transsenic plant). The GOI may even code for an enzyme that can be used in food processing such as chymosin, thaumatin and xcex1-galactosidase. The GOI can be a gene encoding for any one of a pest toxin, an antisense transcript such as that for patatin or xcex1-amylase, ADP-glucose pyrophosphorylase (e.g. see EP-A-0455316), a protease antisense, a glucanase or genomic PME.
The GOI may even code for an intron of a particular enzyme but wherein the intron can be in sense or antisense orientation. In the latter instance, the particular enzyme could be genomic PME. Antisense expression of enomic exon or intron sequences as the GOI would mean that the natural PME expression would be reduced or eliminated but wherein the recombinant PME expression would not be affected. This is particularly true for antisense intron or sense intron expression.
The GOI can be the nucleotide sequence coding for the xcex1-amylase enzyme which is the subject of our co-pending UK patent application 9413439.2 filed on Jul. 4, 1994. The GOI can be the nucleotide sequence coding for the xcex1-amylase enzyme which is the subject of our UK patent application 9421290.9 filed on Oct. 21, 1994. The GOI can be any of the nucleotide sequences coding for the ADP-glucose pyrophosphorylase enzymes which are the subject of our PCT patent application PCT/EP94/01082 filed Apr. 7, 1994. The GOI can be any of the nucleotide sequences coding for the xcex1-glucan lyase enzyme which are described in our PCT patent application PCT/EP94/03397 filed Oct. 15, 1994.
The host organism can be a prokaryotic or a eukaryotic organism. Examples of suitable prokaryotic hosts include E. coli and Bacillus subtilis. Teachings on the transformation of prokaryotic hosts is well documented in the art, for example see Sambrook et al (Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, 2nd edition, 1989, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press). If a prokaryotic host is used then the gene may need to be suitably modified before transformationxe2x80x94such as by removal of introns.
As mentioned above, a preferred host organism is of the genus Aspergilus, such as Aspergillus niger. 
A transsgenic Aspergillus according to the present invention can be prepared by following the teachings of Rambosek, J. and Leach, J. 1987 (Recombinant DNA in filamentous fungi: Progress and Prospects, CRC Crit. Rev. Biotechnol. 6:357-393), Davis R. W. 1994 (Heterologous gene expression and protein secretion in Aspergillus. In: Martinelli S. D., Kinghorn J. R.(Editors) Aspergilius: 50 years on. Progress in industrial microbiology vol 29. Elsevier Amsterdam 1994. pp 525-560), Ballance, D. J. 1991 (Transformation systems for Filamentous Fungi and an Overview of Fungal Gene structure. In: Leong, S. A., Berka R. M. (Editors) Molecular Industrial Mycology. Systems and Applications for Filamentous Fungi. Marcel Dekker Inc. New York 1991. pp 1-29) and Turner G. 1994 (Vectors for genetic manipulation. In: Martinelli S. D. Kinghorn J. R.(Editors) Aspergillus: 50 years on. Progress in industrial microbiology vol 29. Elsevier Amsterdam 1994. pp. 641-666). However, the following commentary provides a summary of those teachings for producing transgenic Aspergillus according to the present invention.
For almost a century, filamentous fungi have been widely used in many types of industry for the production of organic compounds and enzymes. For example, traditional japanese koji and soy fermentations have used Aspergillus sp. Also, in this century Aspergillus niger has been used for production of organic acids particular citric acid and for production of various enzymes for use in industry.
There are two major reasons why filamentous fungi have been so widelyused in industry. First filamentous fungi can produce high amounts of extracelluar products, for example enzymes and organic compounds such as antibiotics or organic acids. Second filamentous fungi can grow on low cost substrates such as grains, bran, beet pulp etc. The same reasons have made filamentous fungi attractive organisms as hosts for heterologous expression according to the present invention.
In order to prepare the transgenic Aspergillus, expression constructs are prepared by inserting the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention (or even the GOI) into a construct designed for expression in filamentous fungi.
Several types of constructs used for heterologous expression have been developed. These constructs preferably contain a promoter which is active in fungi. Examples of promoters include a fungal promoter for a highly expressed extracelluar enzyme, such as the glucoamylase promoter or the xcex1-amylase promoter. The nucleotide sequence according to the present invention (or even the GOI) can be fused to a signal sequence which directs the protein encoded by the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention (or even the GOI) to be secreted. Usually a signal sequence of fungal origin is used. A terminator active in fungi ends the expression system.
Another type of expression system has been developed in fungi where the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention (or even the GOI) can be fused to a smaller or a larger part of a fungal gene encoding a stable protein. This can stabilize the protein encoded by the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention (or even the GOI). In such a system a cleavage site, recognized by a specific protease, can be introduced between the fungal protein and the protein encoded by the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention (or even the GOI), so the produced fusion protein can be cleaved at this position by the specific protease thus liberating the protein encoded by the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention (or even the GOI). By way of example, one can introduce a site which is recognized by a KEX-2 like peptidase found in at least some Aspergilli. Such a fusion leads to cleavage in vivo resulting in protection of the expressed product and not a larger fusion protein.
Heterologous expression in Aspergillus has been reported for several genes coding for bacterial, fungal, vertebrate and plant proteins. The proteins can be deposited intracellularly if the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention (or even the GOI) is not fused to a signal sequence. Such proteins will accumulate in the cytoplasm and will usually not be glycosylated which can be an advantage for some bacterial proteins. If the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention (or even the GOI) is equipped with a signal sequence the protein will accumulate extracelluarly.
With regard to product stability and host strain modifications some heterologous proteins are not very stable when they are secreted into the culture fluid of fungi. Most fungi produce several extracelluar proteases which degrade heterologous proteins. To avoid this problem special fungal strains with reduced protease production have been used as host for heterologous production.
For the transformation of filamentous fungi, several transformation protocols have been developed for many filamentous fungi (Ballance 1991, ibid). Many of them are based on preparation of protoplasts and introduction of DNA into the protoplasts using PEG and Ca2+ ions. The transformed protoplasts then regenerate and the transformed fungi are selected using various selective markers. Among the markers used for transformation are a number of auxotrophic markers such as argB, trpC, niaD and pyrG, antibiotic resistance markers such as benomyl resistance, hygromycin resistance and phleomycin resistance. A commonly used transformation marker is the amds gene of A. nidulans which in high copy number allows the fungus to grow with acrylamide as the sole nitrogen source.
In another embodiment the transgenic organism can be a yeast. In this regard, yeast have also been widely used as a vehicle for heterologous gene expression. The species Saccharomyces cerevisiae has a long history of industrial use, including its use for heterologous gene expression. Expression of heterologous genes in Saccharomyces cerevisiae has been reviewed by Goodey et al (1987, Yeast Biotechnology, D R Berry et al, eds, pp 401-429, Allen and Unwin, London) and by King et al (1989, Molecular and Cell Biology of Yeasts, E F Walton and G T Yarronton, eds, pp 107-133, Blackie, Glasgow).
For several reasons Saccharomyces cerevisiae is well suited for heterologous gene expression. First, it is non-pathogenic to humans and it is incapable of producing certain endotoxins. Second, it has a long history of safe use following centuries of commercial exploitation for various purposes. This has led to wide public acceptability. Third, the extensive commercial use and research devoted to the organism has resulted in a wealth of knowledge about the genetics and physiology as well as large-scale fermentation characteristics of Saccharomyces cerevisiae. 
A review of the principles of heterologous gene expression in Saccharomyces cerevisiae and secretion of gene products is given by E Hinchcliffe E Kenny (1993, xe2x80x9cYeast as a vehicle for the expression of heterologous genesxe2x80x9d, Yeasts, Vol 5, Anthony H Rose and J Stuart Harrison, eds, 2nd edition, Academic Press Ltd.).
Several types of yeast vectors are available, including integrative vectors, which require recombination with the host genome for their maintenance, and autonomously replicating plasmid vectors.
In order to prepare the transgenic Saccharomyces, expression constructs are prepared by inserting the nucleotide sequence of the present invention into a construct designed for expression in yeast. Several types of constructs used for heterologous expression have been developed. The constructs contain a promoter active in yeast fused to the nucleotide sequence of the present invention, usually a promoter of yeast origin, such as the GAL1 promoter, is used. Usually a signal sequence of yeast origin, such as the sequence encoding the SUC2 signal peptide, is used. A terminator active in yeast ends the expression system.
For the transformation of yeast several transformation protocols have been developed. For example, a transgenic Saccharomyces according to the present invention can be prepared by following the teachings of Hinnen et al (1978, Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the USA 75, 1929); Beggs, J D (1978, Nature, London, 275. 104): and Ito. H et al (1983, J Bacteriology 153, 163-168).
The transformed yeast cells are selected using various selective markers. Among the markers used for transformation are a number of auxotrophic markers such as LEU2, HIS4 and TRP1, and dominant antibiotic resistance markers such as aminoglycoside antibiotic markers, eg G418.
Another host organism is a plant.
Even though the enzyme and the nucleotide sequence coding therefor are not disclosed in EP-B-0470145 and CA-A-2006454, those two documents do provide some useful background commentary on the types of techniques that may be employed to prepare transgenic plants according to the present invention. Some of these background teachings are now included in the following commentary.
The basic principle in the construction of genetically modified plants is to insert genetic information in the plant genome so as to obtain a stable maintenance of the inserted genetic material.
Several techniques exist for inserting the genetic information, the two main principles being direct introduction of the genetic information and introduction of the genetic information by use of a vector system. A review of the general techniques may be found in articles by Potrykus (Annu Rev Plant Physiol Plant Mol Biol [1991] 42:205-225) and Christou (Agro-Food-Industry Hi-Tech March/April 1994 17-27).
Thus, in one aspect, the present invention relates to a vector system which carries a nucleotide sequence or construct according to the present invention and which is capable of introducing the nucleotide sequence or construct into the genome of an organism, such as a plant.
The vector system may comprise one vector, but it can comprise two vectors. In the case of two vectors, the vector system is normally referred to as a binary vector system. Binary vector systems are described in further detail in Gynheung An et al. (1980), Binary Vectors, Plant Molecular Biology Manual A3, 1-19.
One extensively employed system for transformation of plant cells with a given promoter or nucleotide sequence or construct is based on the use of a Ti plasmid from Agrobacterium tumefaciens or a Ri plasmid from Agrobacterium rhizogenes An et al. (1986), Plant Physiol. 81, 301-305 and Butcher D. N. et al. (1980), Tissue Culture Methods for Plant Pathologists, eds.: D. S. Ingrams and J. P. Helgeson, 203-208.
Several different Ti and Ri plasmids have been constructed which are suitable for the construction of the plant or plant cell constructs described above. A non-limiting example of such a Ti plasmid is pGV3850.
The nucleotide sequence or construct of the present invention should preferably be inserted into the Ti-plasmid between the terminal sequences of the T-DNA or adjacent a T-DNA sequence so as to avoid disruption of the sequences immediately surrounding the T-DNA borders, as at least one of these regions appear to be essential for insertion of modified T-DNA into the plant genome.
As will be understood from the above explanation, if the organism is a plant, then the vector system of the present invention is preferably one which contains the sequences necessary to infect the plant (e.g. the vir region) and at least one border part of a T-DNA sequence, the border part being located on the same vector as the genetic construct. Preferably, the vector system is an Agrobacterium tumefaciens Ti-plasmid or an Agrobacterium rhizogenes Ri-plasmid or a derivative thereof, as these plasmids are well-known and widely employed in the construction of transgenic plants, many vector systems exist which are based on these plasmids or derivatives thereof.
In the construction of a transgenic plant the nucleotide sequence or construct of the present invention may be first constructed in a microorganism in which the vector can replicate and which is easy to manipulate before insertion into the plant. An example of a useful microorganism is E. coli., but other microorganisrns having the above properties may be used. When a vector of a vector system as defined above has been constructed in E. coli. it is transferred, if necessary, into a suitable Agrobacterium strain, e.g. Agrobacterium tumefaciens. The Ti-plasmid harbouring the nucleotide sequence or construct of the invention is thus preferably transferred into a suitable Agrobacterium strain, e.g. A. tumefaciens, so as to obtain an Agrobacterium cell harbouring the nucleotide sequence or construct of the invention, which DNA is subsequently transferred into the plant cell to be modified.
As reported in CA-A-2006454, a large amount of cloning vectors are available which contain a replication system in E. coli and a marker which allows a selection bf the transformed cells. The vectors contain for example pBR 322, the pUC series, the M13 mp series, pACYC 184 etc.
In this way, the nucleotide or construct of the present invention can be introduced into a suitable restriction position in the vector. The contained plasmid is used for the transformation in E.coli. The E.coli cells are cultivated in a suitable nutrient medium and then harvested and lysed. The plasmid is then recovered. As a method of analysis there is generally used sequence analysis, restriction analysis, electrophoresis and further biochemical-molecular biological methods. After each manipulation, the used DNA sequence can be restricted and connected with the next DNA sequence. Each sequence can be cloned in the same or different plasmid.
After each introduction method of the desired promoter or construct or nucleotide sequence according to the present invention in the plants the presence and/or insertion of further DNA sequences may be necessary. If, for example for the transformation the Ti- or Ri-plasmid of the plant cells is used, at least the right boundary and often however the right and the left boundary of the Ti- and Ri-plasmid T-DNA, as flanking areas of the introduced genes, can be connected. The use of T-DNA for the transformation of plant cells has been intensively studied and is described in EP-A-120516; Hoekema, in: The Binary Plant Vector System Offset-drukkerij Kanters B. B., Alblasserdam, 1985. Chapter V; Fraley. et al., Crit. Rev. Plant Sci., 4:1-46; and An et al., EMBO J. (1985) 4:277-284.
Direct infection of plant tissues by Agrobacterium is a simple technique which has been widely employed and which is described in Butcher D. N. et al. (1980). Tissue Culture Methods for Plant Pathologists, eds.: D. S. Ingrams and J. P. Helgeson. 203-208. For further teachings on this topic see Potrykus (Annu Rev Plant Physiol Plant Mol Biol [1991] 42:205-225) and Christou (Agro-Food-Industry Hi-Tech March/April 1994 17-27). With this technique, infection of a plant may be done on a certain part or tissue of the plant, i.e. on a part of a leaf, a root, a stem or another part of the plant.
Typically, with direct infection of plant tissues by Agrobacterium carrying the promoter and/or the GOI, a plant to be infected is wounded, e.g. by cutting the plant with a razor or puncturing the plant with a needle or rubbing the plant with an abrasive. The wound is then inoculated with the Agrobacterium. The inoculated plant or plant part is then grown on a suitable culture medium and allowed to develop into mature plants.
When plant cells are constructed, these cells may be grown and maintained in accordance with well-known tissue culturing methods such as by culturing the cells in a suitable culture medium supplied with the necessary growth factors such as amino acids, plant hormones, vitamins, etc. Regeneration of the transformed cells into genetically modified plants may be accomplished using known methods for the regeneration of plants from cell or tissue cultures, for example by selecting transformed shoots using an antibiotic and by subculturing the shoots on a medium containing the appropriate nutrients, plant hormones, etc.
Further teachings on plant transformation may be found in EP-A-0449375.
The process of the present invention can occur ex vivo or even in vivoxe2x80x94such as in planta. In the latter respect, the plant may be a transgenic plant, such as a plant that has been genetically engineered to produce different levels and/or types of pectin. The plant may also be plant material, rather than a whole plant. Here, the plant material may be obtained from a transgenic plant, such as a plant that has been genetically engineered to produce different levels and/or types of pectin. The plant or plant material may be or may be derived from a vegetable, a fruit or other type of pectin containing or producing plant. Here, the vegetable material and/or the fruit material can be a mash.
In summation, the present invention provides a process for treating a pectin with a pectin methyl esterase (PME); wherein the PME is not a plant PME; but wherein the PME is capable of exhibiting at least one plant PME property; and wherein the at least one plant PME property comprises at least block-wise de-esterification of the pectin.
PME activity itself can be determined quite readily. A protocol for determining PME activity is presented after the Examples Section.
The purity of the PME fraction can be investigated by SDS-PAGE using Pharmacia PhastSystem(trademark) with 10-15% SDS-gradient gels. Electrophoresis and silver staining of the proteins can be done as described by the manuals from Pharmacia. For determination of pI IEF 3-9 PhastSystem(trademark) gels can be used.
Immuno gel electrophoresis can be used for characterisation of antibodies (see later section)xe2x80x94such as polyclonal antibodiesxe2x80x94raised against PME. The enzyme fractions are then separated on SDS-PAGE and transferred to NC-paper by semi-dry blotting technique on a Semidry transfer unit of the PhastSystem(trademark). The NC-paper is incubated with the primer antibody diluted 1:50 and stained with the second antibody coupled to alkaline phosphatase (Dako A/S Glsotrup, Denmark) used in a dilution of 1:1000.
Further studies that can be performed on the PME include peptide mapping. In this respect, PME can be digested with either trypsin or endo-proteinase Lys-C from Lysobacter enzymogenes (both enzyme preparations should be are sequencing grade)xe2x80x94which can be purchased from Boerhinger Mannheim, Germany.
Typically, 100 mg purified PME is carboxy methylated with iodoacetamide to protect the reduced SH-groups. Then the protein is cleaved with trypsin (4 mg/20-100 ml). The hydrolytic cleavage is performed at 40xc2x0 C. for 2xc3x973 hrs. The reaction is stopped with addition of 20 ml TFA. After centrifugation at 15,000 rpm for 5 min the peptides are purified on a reverse-phase HPLC column (Vydac 10 C18 column). 2xc3x97500 ml samples are applied. The peptides are eluted and separated with an increasing acetonitrile gradient from 0.05-0.35% in 60 min in 0.1% TFA. The peptides are collected manually in Eppendorf tubes.
For digestion with endo-proteinase Lys-C, freeze dried PME (0.1 mg) is dissolved in 50 ml of 8 M urea, 0.4 M NH4HCO3, pH 8.4. After overlay with N2 and addition of 5 ml of 45 mM DTT, the protein is denatured and reduced for 15 min at 50xc2x0 C. under N2. After cooling to room temperature, 5 ml of 100 mM iodoacetamide is added for the cysteines to be derivatised for 15 min at room temperature in the dark under N2. Subsequently, 90 ml of water and 5 mg of endo-proteinase Lys-C in 50 ml 50 mM tricine and 10 mM EDTA, pH 8.0, are added and the digestion was carried out for 24 hrs at 37xc2x0 C. under N2.
The resulting peptides are then separated as described for trypsin digested peptides.
Selected peptides can be further purified on a Devosil 3 C18 RP-HPLC column 0.46xc3x9710 cm (Novo Nordisk, Denmark). The purified peptides are then applied on an amino acid sequencer, Applied Biosystems 476A, using pulsed-liquid fast cycles.
Antibodies can be raised against the enzyme of the present invention by injecting rabbits with the purified enzyme and isolating the immunoglobulins from antiserum according to procedures described according to N Harboe and A Ingild (xe2x80x9cImmunization, Isolation of Immunoglobulins, Estimation of Antibody Titrexe2x80x9d In A Manual of Quantitative Immunoelectrophoresis, Methods and Applications, N H Axelsen, et al (eds.), Universitetsforlaget. Oslo, 1973) and by T G Cooper (xe2x80x9cThe Tools of Biochemistryxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1977).